


I Think I Love Him - Phan | Collab  Fic

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Letters, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you realize you like them....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Love Him - Phan | Collab  Fic

I think I like him... 

Yeah. Definitely. I don't know why, or when I started to get the feeling of love but it happened. It was strange at first. Like my mind didn't process it in the beginning. To be honest I never considered the fact that I could be bi. But here I am. It just clicked. Registering the information correctly. Gears of my mind running smoothly again, back to the previous state. Realizing my feelings for him was similar to the feeling of sliding the last piece of the puzzle in place. Like, clouds captured in my mind evaporated and I could relish in the sun’s warmth once more. _I forgot how amazing it was to smile._

So, yes. I think I like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another collab fic with the amazingly PHANTRASHTIC Rowan! =^u^=
> 
> Check them out!
> 
> Deviantart- http://strikerthephan.deviantart.com/
> 
> Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/user/RowanCherry123


End file.
